Vancha March
| image = | profession = Vampire Prince | gender = Male | species = Vampire | age = 300 | relatives = Gannen Harst (brother) | status = Alive | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = | movie character = | movie appearance = | acted by = }} Vancha March is a Vampire Prince. He was blooded as a vampaneze along with his brother Gannen Harst, but despised blood-thirsty killing, and ran into Paris Skyle. Paris then took a potentially lethal risk to blood Vancha. Vancha then changed his name to Vancha March so as not to link himself to his brother Gannen. He went on to become the 4th Vampire Prince. Vancha is also a very close friend of Mr. Crepsley, after years of being Generals together. Vancha is actually quite different from most vampires. His appearance consists of green hair, animal skins as clothes, bare feet, and reddish skin. He colors his hair to be lime green, but he refuses to wear anything other than clothes he has made. The same goes for the bare feet, but the red skin he has obtained from walking in the sun. Vancha refuses to believe that he cannot train his body to withstand sunlight, so everyday, he takes a walk in the sunlight. He uses his hands to fight with, instead of weapons. He occasionally uses his hand-made shurikens for long distance opponents. The Saga of Darren Shan Vampire Mountain He is only mentioned as the prince who is currently staying away. It's a custom not to have all the princes gathered inside vampire mountain, so if something were to happen to them, at least one prince survives. Hunters of the Dusk In this book, Vancha is chosen as one of the Three Hunters by Mr. Tiny. The Hunters are supposed to stop the Vampaneze Lord from destroying all vampires. So as Mr. Tiny had prophesized, Vancha, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley set off to Lady Evanna's. They stay a few days at Evanna's, then they head off for the Cirque, without any direction other than their gut-feelings. At the Cirque, Darren spots Lady Evanna leaving Mr. Tall's tent and going into the woods. Curious, Darren decides to follow her and find that she is meeting up with a group of Vampaneze! They then attack, but as Darren and Mr. Crepsley fight, Vancha learns that one of the vampanezes is his brother: Gannen Harst! Allies of the Night After the encounter in the previous book, Vancha decides to part ways with Darren and Mr. Crepsley and head to Vampire Mountain, to inform the other Vampire Princes of their finds. After he has told the Princes of all of everything, he heads back to assist Darren and Mr. Crepsley. He finds them in Mr. Crepsley's old hometown. He also comes to find that Steve Leonard is with them. Vancha and Mr. Crepsley don't trust him at all, but Darren (being old friends) gives him another chance, for Steve saved him from a hook-handed vampaneze! But by the end of the book, Steve true colors are revealed, when Steve persuades the Hunters and Debbie Hemlock (Darren's girlfriend) to follow the hooked vampaneze down a sewer line. They are then trapped, and find a group of Vampets along with Gannen Harst and the hook-handed man. In the light of the tunnel, the hook-handed man is revealed to be R.V. Here, Steve tells them all that he is a half-vampaneze. He masked his scent from them all by covering himself in disgusting lotions and also hid his marks by wearing gloves. After hearing this, the Hunters attack and Vancha and Mr. Crepsley bring down several vampets, while Darren attacks and almost kills Steve. The only thing that stopped Darren from slicing Steve to ribbons was the R.V. grabbing Debbie. R.V. warns them that he will kill Debbie if any of the Hunters move in on them. Not taking the chance, The Hunters let Steve and R.V. escape with Debbie. Killers of the Dawn After Steve and R.V. escape, Gannen tells them all that he will let them go, and that they have a single minute to get out, or he will release his vampets and vampaneze on them. Fear of being outnumbered, The Hunters flee. But Vancha splits up from Mr. Crepsley and Darren to lead the vampets and vampaneze away from them. He later meets up with them after gathering discarded weapons from the dead vampets. The Hunters pursue Steve and R.V. they soon catch up to them. They find them in a large man-made room with a platform suspended in the air above a pit full of flaming stakes. In this room they also find the Vampaneze Lord. They try to kill him but are overpowered by vampets that fall from the roof and walls. But Steve, being the mischievous devil he is, tells them that they can make a deal. The Hunters can send one of their's up onto the platform to fight the Vampaneze Lord, but no one on either side can assist them. Mr. Crepsley offers and climbs up the rope onto platform with the Lord. The battle begins and everyone is silent as the dead as Mr. Crepsley continually swipes at the Lord with his jagged nails and the Lord throws kicks and punches aimed at Mr. Crepsley's face. After several gruesome minutes it seems as though Mr. Crepsley is going to lose. The Vampaneze Lord was gaining ground fast, but Mr. Crepsley lands a bone-grinding punch to the Lord and sends him falling to his death. Mr. Crepsley had won!! But as soon as the Lord fell, Steve leaped onto Mr. Crepsley's back sending him straight for the stakes. Vancha and Darren cannot reach him in time, and to their dismay, Mr. Crepsley then dies. After all of the vampets have departed and only Gannen, Vancha, Steve and Darren are left, Steve goes and whispers something to Darren. After this, Darren looks as white as a sheet. After this terrible night, Vancha parts ways with Darren, leaving to Vampire Mountain to speak the truth to the other Princes. Lord of the Shadows Sons of Destiny In Sons of Destiny, Vancha meets back up with Darren to destroy Steve, the Vampaneze Lord, once and for all. Vancha, along with Alice Burgess, has been recruiting Vampirites (humans who want to fight for the vampires ). Darren was brought to Vancha by Declan, a vampirite/hobo. Darren had told Vancha about seeing Steve. R.V. and Morgan James kill his old friend Tommy Jones at the soccor stadium. Vancha, Darren, and Alice Burgess would have to prepare for a break in at the stadium to save their friends and the Cirque performers. Darren and Vancha, as the prophecy goes, tailed Gannen Harst and Steve from the stadium and were ready for a final battle. Vancha first fights both Gannen and Steve using only his hands. He is then wounded by Gannen, making him incapable to fight. Gannen is then knocked out cold by R.V., who was killed by Steve after that moment. Category: Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Princes